


Practice, Practice, Practice

by airham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a first kiss technically?, akaashi is pretty sappy, just really sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Akaashi finally works up the nerve to confess to Osamu, but he’s gotta practice a bit first or a fic in which Akaashi looks a bit dumb and embarrassing, but maybe Osamu is kinda into that thing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Practice, Practice, Practice

For Akaashi Keiji, his feelings for Miya Osamu was like watching a brief flash of lightning and being in total and utter awe. Of course, this was the before, this was before his rational thoughts and irrational insecurities came crashing into his mind, taking over his mind in such a loud manner it was similar to the thunder that comes after the lightning. Yet, it is a bit funny for someone like himself, seeing as Akaashi rarely got glimpses of lightning strikes, but his eardrums typically feel like the roar of thunder hammered throughout his head. Romantic feelings were fleeting and only fully emerged in brief flashes for Akaashi and with someone like Osamu, he wanted to be blinded by the strikes.

Tonight is the night, he would finally be able to work up the courage. Tonight — the thought was enough to cause his stomach to stir uncomfortably, maybe it was a sign that he shouldn’t do this, why was this so hard — tonight, Akaashi would finally confess his overwhelming feelings for a certain dark-haired twin. Their relationship up to this point was fairly platonic except for the soft brushes of their hands, or the interlacing of their fingers, or when their shoulders were in constant contact in any space they shared. Okay, maybe things were not  _ entirely _ platonic, but up to this point, the two of them never talked about their romantic feelings. The most words exchanged about crushes or anything of the sort was Osamu muttering under his breath about “how cute a certain editor was” or Akaashi’s eyes twinkling with a hidden spark of adoration whenever someone even briefly mentioned anything about a certain onigiri man.

The pair would never admit that they are dating and Akaashi continuously insists that they are just casually hanging — these hangouts end up being dubbed by everyone as “not dates that are totally dates.”. However, the use of the words “not dates” infers that if they were to actually date, things would be different, but what would be different considering their shared company was something more than just a simple get-together.

Of course, Akaashi was captivated by Osamu the moment he got a glimpse of his broad shoulders and sly smirk, but he was not one to believe in love at first sight — it was simply infatuation at best. Have you seen Samu? He’s mouthwatering. Akaashi could not foresee his emotions developing passed a simple infatuation with the chef, but here he was, months later, thoughts flooded with images of his soft eyes that only seemed to emerge when their eyes locked or the rough calluses that have developed from years of working with his hands (in a variety of ways). These thoughts alone caused a nice warm, buzzing to run through his body. Did Osamu really look at him with such kindness in his eyes? Regardless, he did not have the time and free headspace to contemplate such trivial thoughts that would only further his small bubbles of hope. In fact, Samu was on his way over to his place based on their last message exchange, and Akaashi still had yet to determine what would be the best way to confess.

And this is how Akaashi ended up in his bedroom standing in front of his full body mirror-like lanky newborn giraffe stumbling over his own legs in order to prepare. A little practice wouldn’t hurt, right?

~~ “Miya-san, I like you. Your eyes are really pretty. I just—ah!” ~~ His eyes? EVERYONE knows he has pretty eyes. After all, it was Osamu’s eyes that first caught his attention. As ridiculous as it sounds, the grey of his eyes reminds him of cloudy skies. Akaashi’s always been captivated by storm clouds and so it only makes sense that he’s entranced by Osamu’s eyes, dark like the clouds that lightning bolts strike from. Anyway, his eyes are one of the most attractive features on his face beside his lips. OH MY GOD, HIS LIPS— I SHOULD STOP TOUCHING MY OWN LIPS.

~~ “Osamu, would you like to go out on an official date with me?” ~~ Akaashi’s hands automatically shifted upwards as he intertwined his fingers through his previously styled hair. Running his slender fingers through his hair had become a new habit of his because he needed something to keep his hands from constantly trying to touch Osamu. God, if Akaashi asks him out like that he’s going to think they have just been friends this whole time and so all his previous attempts at flirting wouldn’t make sense. Plus, it is far too forward for his liking. Akaashi jokes occasionally that overthinking is his best and worst character trait, but right now it was definitely the worst.

~~ “Miya. We should date. We would look really good together, don’t you think?”  ~~ Have I been this flirty with him before? Why is having feelings so hard? Would he like it if I teased him more? Akaashi stops his nerves momentarily to ponder whether or not he has been very flirtatious with Osamu before. He has brushed their hands together on several instances and he also winks quite frequently or licks his lips when he catches the other man staring at him with darkened eyes. Hm, maybe he should ask if his advances had been enough after he confesses.

~~ “So…..I heard that someone quite possibly has a huge crush on you….” ~~ Why the hell was Akaashi holding up finger guns? There are no excuses for how stupid he is at this point. If only there was guaranteed rejection or even mutual affection so he could gain some sensibility back because at this point it feels like all his senses are under the spell of being lovestruck by Osamu.

Normally Akaashi was not one to be so easily distracted, but since he was in his bedroom practicing his confession of love, he did not hear his front door closing. Osamu realized that Akaashi was nowhere to be found in plain sight, which meant he was either in his room or in the bathroom (Akaashi had forgotten that he left his front door unlocked so that Osamu could let himself in upon his arrival). Realizing that he had the opportunity to sneak up on the ever so attentive man, Samu took off his shoes and made sure to keep his footsteps light and almost soundless. His ears twitched with anticipation when he heard the soothing voice of the man he adored so dearly….now what was he saying and why was his name coming out of Keiji’s mouth?

“Osamu, you are absolutely breathtaking. Everything about you is too good for words and your presence leaves me breathless. Just the thought of you causes my body to warm and almost burn in a way that can only be soothed by your cooling presence. You are a part of me that I was unaware was missing until our eyes met and the sky suddenly became filled with clouds the color of your eyes. I am aware that we have not made any declarations of love for one another, but I am interested in pursuing something more than friends. I hope that my previous attempts at flirting have made themselves apparent, but in case they have not, I am making this open declaration. We hang out quite frequently, Osa, and you even have several pairs of undergarments and sleepwear in one of my drawers for goodness sake! As much as I do not believe that we need a specific label, I would like one in order to try and soothe my heart that seems to speed up at just the hint of your being. There are very few things in my current life that bring me as much joy as seeing your smile does and all I want is to be able to do all the things significant others do. Besides, I think we’d make a  _ really _ pretty couple, and I’m  _ already _ your number one customer and supporter! What do you think, Miya? Do you like me as much as I like you?” Goodness, this was too much and he had to remove his glasses, lazily flinging them on his bed. And with his head in hands, eyes covered by his large palms, all Akaashi could wonder is if he was being too much. Is this too sappy? I’m a lovesick fool and—!

Suddenly, all of Akaashi’s thoughts stopped when he felt the warmth of another body pressed against his back. With a quick gasp and no clear thoughts anymore, he shivered as heated breaths fanned his right ear, and then he heard it, Osamu’s thick and buttery-smooth voice began speaking, “So you think I’m breathtaking, huh, Keiji? That would explain why you’re always so breathless after I so graciously grant you my company.” He pauses for dramatic effect, his lips nipping at the bottom of Keiji’s ear before he continues, “I already thought we were more than friends though, so I guess you’re right to want to put a label on this relationship. Mmmm, oh, right, you wanted to know what I think! Well, you  _ are _ right about us being a very pretty couple, especially you. Plus, Onigiri Miya (and my heart, Osamu thinks)  _ would _ suffer without your consistent and constant support. What would I do without you? You’ve already inserted yourself into my daily routine— _ and my heart _ . I like you a lot, Keiji, and would proudly call myself your boyfriend if I could be so lucky.”

Akaashi is not a small man, but at this moment — with Osamu’s arms loosely hanging around his waist, his head sitting nicely on his shoulder after his own response was finally breathed into space between them — he felt like the smallest and maybe most vulnerable man in the world. Slowly, he regains his senses and so he simply turns around and plants his lips on Osamu’s. They fit together perfectly, slotting between one another without any hesitation, moving in fluid motions.

When they finally part in order to catch their breaths, more Osamu than Akaashi because he was shocked by the surprise, Akaashi states, with the cheekiest of smiles, brightest teasing eyes, and softest of blushes, “How was that for a label,  _ boyfriend _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Hey, my darling Keiji, why are you squinting so hard when we’re so close together?” “I can’t see anything.” “Oh yeah, I should have figured kissing you was too easy since your glasses aren’t in the way.” “Whatever. Osa, can you help me find my glasses? I threw them somewhere and now I can’t remember since you have basically kissed all the thoughts out of my head.” “Oh, sure. But can I get another kiss first, oh boyfriend of mine?” 
> 
> Hiya, y'all! This fic is basically an extension of my twitter thread so it includes the stuff from the tweet with a bit more and maybe some tweaks! It's all just fluff and I still, very clearly, favor osaaka when I write! 
> 
> Reach out to me on twitter @aire_ol so we can scream about different things! I promise I'm pretty nice and open to all sorts of conversations.


End file.
